You are My Orion
by ciocarlie
Summary: /"Kalau tahu aneh, kenapa kau masih saja mendekatiku?"/"itu karena aku menyukai wanita aneh itu..."/ Chap. 2
1. Chapter 1

"Mukuro...?" Laki-laki berambut biru itu menatap kearah lelaki yang mirip dengannya, yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Ada apa..." Dengan suara dingin tanpa ada ekspresi, sang pemuda bernama Mukuro Rokudo hanya menatap lelaki itu.

"Berkemaslah... Kita harus pindah dari tempat ini..."

...

"Huh?"

**Title : **You are My Orion

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Main Pairing :** 69Fem!18

**Disclaimed** :

You are My Orion © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah

"Namanya adalah Rokudo Mukuro, dan mulai sekarang akan bersekolah disini..." Seorang guru yang mengajar disalah satu sekolah bernama Namimori itu mengenalkan seorang murid hari itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua..." Senyuman yang dilancarkannya, sukses membuat seluruh murid terpesona dengan kharisma yang dilancarkan laki-laki bernama Mukuro itu.

_'Semuanya sama saja... Bahkan tertipu dengan senyuman palsu ini...'_

"Baiklah Mukuro-kun... Kau duduk disebelah Hibari-san..." Sang guru menunjuk kearah belakang dan juga samping jendela kelas itu. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, sedikit ikal dan diikat satu, dengan mata berwarna biru kehitaman memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Berbeda dengan wanita lain, ia sama sekali tidak terpesona dengan laki-laki itu. Tetapi, sepertinya sekarang Mukurolah yang terpesona dengannya.

"Hei, namaku Rokudo Mukuro..." Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya, tetap dengan senyuman palsunya.

"..." Hanya menatapnya dan juga tangan yang terulur, sang perempuan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Mukuro. "Aku tidak suka berbicara dengan orang asing..."

"..." Terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang gadis, Mukuro hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau wanita yang menarik..."

**...**

Siang hari, perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang sepertinya memang merupakan ruangan pribadinya. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa memasukinya.

Mukuro yang sedang berada diatas pohon dan berbaring diatas ranting pohon itu hanya menatapnya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu, entah kenapa hanya ia yang ada difikiran seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..." Suara yang dingin dan juga datar itu langsung membuyarkan lamunannya dan melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi..." Mukuro melambaikan tangannya dan melihat perempuan itu. "Kebetulan sekali!"

"Berada diranting pohon yang tingginya hingga mencapai lantai 3 gedung..." Hibari mengangkat tonfa yang tiba-tiba ada ditangannya. "Kau fikir aku akan percaya...?"

"Tentu saja..." Mukuro bukannya takut malah tersenyum-senyum melihat sang perempuan yang berada didepannya itu.

"Kamikorosu..."

**...**

"K-kau berani sekali mendekati Hibari, Mukuro!" Salah seorang murid yang duduk didekatnya terdengar kaget karena melihat keadaan Mukuro yang baru saja terjatuh dari atas ranting.

"Hibari?"

"Nama perempuan itu adalah Hibari Kyouya..." siswa itu menjelaskan kenapa ia terkejut mendengar dan melihat keadaan Mukuro sekarang. "Ia adalah seorang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori. Walaupun sepertinya wajahnya biasa saja, tetapi ia terkenal karena kemampuannya memainkan Tonfa..."

"Jadi, dia Hibari Kyouya ya..." Mukuro semakin tertarik dengan wanita yang ada ia kenal saat itu. Entah karena apa, padahal wajahnya biasa saja tetapi Mukuro seakan-akan terhipnotis olehnya yang berkelakuan berbeda dari wanita lainnya.

**...**

"Drama...?"

"Yap, kami akan menampilkan drama Romeo dan Juliet untuk pentas kelas kali ini..." Seorang dari siswi dikelasnya hanya tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mengajak Mukuro. "Kalau menang, kelas akan mendapatkan hadiah untuk berlibur ke luar negri..."

"Sepertinya menarik..." Mukuro tersenyum dan berdiri. "Tetapi, aku tidak tertarik ikut acara seperti itu..."

"Yah... Kufikir kau akan bisa menarik juri dengan daya tarikmu... Kau pasti cocok memerankan Romeo!"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau begini..." Mukuro memiliki ide licik dan menatap beberapa siswi yang ada didekatnya. "Aku akan memainkan peran Romeo itu dengan satu syarat..."

**...**

Keesokan harinya, suasana tenang dan damai di Namimori tercemar dengan adanya sebuah aura gelap dan dingin dari seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata biru kehitaman itu. Dan dengan langkah pasti dan tegas namun tidak meninggalkan sisi anggun sang gadis, ia melangkahkan kaki kekelasnya. Dan tentu saja dengan kedua tonfa ditangannya dan juga tatapannya yang bahkan mengalahkan tatapan harimau itu.

Dan satu mangsa yang ingin ia gigit saat ini sudah ia tetapkan.

Rokudo Mukuro...

GREEEK!

Membuka dengan sedikit kasar, ia mencoba untuk menemukan sosok nanas (?) Berambut biru itu yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa siswi yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Ah, Kyou-chan!"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku... Dan siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil nama kecilku..." Hibari masih mendeathglare Mukuro dan tonfa siap melayang kearahnya.

"Ayolah Kyou-chan~ kalau seperti ini bukankah namamu semakin manis didengar?" Mukuro hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Hibari sudah mengangkat tonfanya dan siap menyerang orang didepannya kapan saja. Semua murid sudah mundur dari Mukuro dalam radius 3 meter.

"Apa maksud semua ini..." Hibari menunjukkan sebuah kertas tentang peran-peran yang akan digunakan untuk pentas drama. Dan disana dicantumkan nama Mukuro sebagai Romeo dan Hibari sebagai Juliet.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kau akan berpasangan denganku di drama itu~" Mukuro hanya senyam-senyum sambil melihat Hibari. "Jangan malu-malu Kyou-chan, kau pasti akan bisa memainkannya dengan baik..."

"Aku tidak ikut..." Hibari dengan segera berbalik dan akan akan meninggalkan Mukuro. "Jangan harap aku akan memerankan peran seperti itu..."

"Dinginnya..." Mukuro berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Hibari.

**...**

"..." Hibari berjalan dengan bad mood dan juga tatapan kesal. Beberapa anak yang berpapasan dengannya hanya menghindar dan juga bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tetapi, hanya ada satu siswa yang dengan tenangnya mengikuti sang ketua. "Kenapa kau mengikuti Rokudo Mukuro..."

"Menunggu kau menyetujui permintaan untuk menjadi pasanganku ketika drama..." Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatapnya. "Ayolah Kyou-chan~"

"Tidak akan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci keramaian..." Hibari berjalan kembali lebih cepat dan tidak melihat kearah Mukuro. "Kalau kau mencari pasangan, main saja dengan nanas sana..."

"Kejam sekali Kyou-chan..."

**...**

Malam tampak sudah larut, dan bintang tampak memenuhi langit malam itu. Mukuro tampak berada disebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi beberapa pohon, membaringkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah langit.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat bentuk bintang seperti itu..." Mukuro melihat tiga buah bintang yang berjajar dengan beberapa bintang lain yang mengelilinginya. "Kalau tidak salah... Rasi bintang... Ori... Ori..."

"Itu adalah rasi bintang Orion..." Suara yang ia kenal membuat Mukuro menoleh kebelakangnya. Perempuan berambut hitam yang digerai dan memiliki mata biru kehitaman itu hanya menatap bintang dilangit malam itu. Penampilannya dengan blouse berwarna putih polos itu benar-benar membuat Mukuro semakin terpesona dengan sang gadis. "Ada apa..."

"T-tidak, kau sangat manis Kyou-chan..."

...

"Kamikorosu..." Hibari mengangkat kedua tonfanya dan menyerang Mukuro. Dengan cepat, Mukuro mencoba untuk menghindari serangan itu. Dan disebuah kesempatan langsung menangkap tangan Hibari.

"Tanganmu tidak cocok digunakan untuk kekerasan Kyou-chan..." Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari dan mendekatkan wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Kau... Adalah wanita yang menarik, bersiaplah aku akan memilikimu..."

BRUGH!

Dengan sekali pukulan tonfa yang telak mengenai Mukuro, cukup untuk membuatnya tersungkur dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Dasar herbivore..."

"Kufufu..." Mukuro tertawa kecil melihatnya sambil tetap memegangi perutnya. "Aku semakin tertarik padamu Kyou-chan..."

**...**

Sebuah rumah yang berada diatas bukit dan memiliki ukuran yang besar itu tampak sepi dengan beberapa penjagaan ketat disana. Mukuro, yang baru saja pulang dari padang rumput itu hanya berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang rumahnya disambut beberapa pelayan didepan sana.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda..." Melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang ada didepan pintu, ia mengetahui siapa yang datang ketempat itu.

"Aniki... Dia datang?"

"I-iya..." Salah satu pelayan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tidak melihat kearah Mukuro. "Beliau sudah menunggu anda diruangannya..."

"Tch..." Mukuro hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Berjalan menuju kekamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2 dan berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan kota.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau aku memanggilmu bukan?" Laki-laki berambut ungu dan bermata biru itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan dingin. "Kenapa kau malah disini...?"

"Aku lelah..." Mukuro tidak menatap laki-laki itu dan hanya membelakanginya saja. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicarakan besok saja..."

"Kau masih kesal karena aku memutuskan untuk pindah kemari?"

"..." Mukuro hanya diam dan tetap tidak menatap laki-laki itu. "Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak habis fikir... Kalau kau tidak pernah berada didalam rumah ini, untuk apa kita pindah kemari?"

...

"Karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan ditempat ini..."

...

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu dulu..." Mukuro hanya bisa menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut dan tetap tidak menatapnya.

"Walau bagaimanapun kau membenciku, aku tetap kakakmu... Dan aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas apa yang kau lakukan..."

**...**

Pagi hari sudah berlalu, dan Mukuro hanya bisa berjalan dengan malas dan juga kesal karena kedatangan kakaknya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal dan benar-benar ia cari.

"Kyou-chan, _ohaiyou_!" Merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Hibari, tonfa milik Hibari langsung melayang kepinggangnya. "Ouch..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk merangkulkan tanganmu dibahuku..." Hibari hanya menutup matanya dan tidak melihat kearah Mukuro. "Dan sudah aku katakan beberapa kali, untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecil..."

"Ayolah..." Mukuro berjalan disamping Hibari dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku Kyou-chan~"

"Dalam mimpimu..."

"Ayolah..."

"Baiklah..." Mukuro hanya menatap Hibari dengan tatapan penuh harapan. "Nanas mesum..."

"Itu menyakitkan Kyou-chan~!"

**...**

"Apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit saja meninggalkanku sendirian... Nanas mesum?" Hibari yang saat ini sedang berada diperpustakaan hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat sebuah nanas yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Dengan pengecualian, kau mau memanggilku dengan namaku dan kau mau memainkan drama itu denganku..." Mukuro hanya menatap Hibari dan tangannya menompang dagunya diatas meja.

"Sampai semua nanas didunia ini hidup sepertimupun aku tidak akan mau melakukan itu..." Hibari hanya bisa diam dan memutuskan untuk kembali membaca buku yang ada didepannya. Mukuro melihatnya dan ikut membacanya dari samping (yang tentu saja ia harus menempelkan bahunya kepada bahu Hibari) dan merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Hibari. Alhasil ia dihadiahi sebuah pukulan telak dikepalanya.

"A-apa-apaan Kyou-chan!" Mukuro sedikit berteriak membuat semua orang diperpustakaan itu berdesis agar Mukuro diam mengingat mereka ada diperpustakaan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan...?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat buku yang kau baca..." Mukuro memegangi kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah buku didepannya. "Sepertinya kau menyukai bintang-bintang itu..."

...

Hibari hanya bisa diam dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berharap agar Mukuro tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah karenanya.

"I-itu karena bintang-bintang itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."

"He? Siapa?"

"Dia-" Hibari menatap Mukuro yang menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu..."

"Ayolah... Kau terlalu tertutup Kyou-chan..."

"Itu bukan urusanmu..."

...

Mukuro hanya bisa diam menatap Hibari. Berjalan kesebuah rak, ia melihat sebuah buku dan membukanya setelah kembali kesamping Hibari.

_"If I provane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine; the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pligrims. Ready stand to smooth that rought touch with a tender kiss..."_ Hibari mendengar Mukuro yang menatapnya sambil membacakan sebuah dialog. Melihat buku yang ada ditangannya, ternyata ia membawa buku drama Romeo & Juliet. "Lanjutkan..."

...

"Huh?"

"Kau adalah Juliet-ku Kyou-chan~ bacalah..." Mukuro menunjukkan bait yang ada didepannya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu...?" Hibari mendeathglare orang yang ada disampingnya, dan tidak menggubrisnya. "Aku sudah katakan aku tidak akan ikut drama itu bukan?"

"Temani aku latihan saja tidak apa bukan...?" Mukuro hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Hibari, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"..."

"_Onegai, _Kyou-chan~"

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan memanggilku seperti itu..."

"Baiklah..." Mukuro hanya tersenyum lebar dan memberikan buku itu kedekat Hibari.

"Apakah harus menggunakan bahasa inggris...?"

"Drama itu memang harus menggunakan bahasa inggris..."

...

Menarik nafas sebentar, Hibari mulai membaca bait yang ditunjukkan oleh Mukuro.

_"Good Pligrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devoting shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _Hibari membacanya dengan intonasi yang pas dan suara yang lembut yang membuat Mukuro tertegun.

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." _Hibari menatap Mukuro yang ternyata sedari tadi hanya menatapnya saja.

_"Then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." _Tanpa melihat dialog dibuku itu, Mukuro sudah bisa menghafalkannya.

_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." _Tanpa disadari oleh Hibari, saat ini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Dan ketika dialog itu selesai dibacakan, hanya sensasi hangat yang dirasakan Hibari dibibirnya. Dan ia baru menyadari,

Rokudo Mukuro sudah menciumnya...

**...**

Cio : ehehehe... XD gomenne~ kalau aneh... Soalnya baru kali ini bikin yang bener2 6918 n gender bender jadi mungkin agak aneh...

Kiri : emang aneh... OOC pula...

Cio : no comment Kiri!

Kiri : oke, oke...

Cio : nah, gimana ceritanya? Silahkan di review xD


	2. Chapter 2

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips bu yours, my sin is purged." _Tanpa disadari oleh Hibari, saat ini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Dan ketika dialog itu selesai dibacakan, hanya sensasi hangat yang dirasakan Hibari di bibirnya. Dan ia baru menyadari,

Rokudo Mukuro sudah menciumnya...

**Title : **You are My Orion

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Main Pairing :** 69Fem!18

**Disclaimed** :

You are My Orion © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah

PLAK!

Tamparan keras langsung dilancarkan Hibari yang tentu saja dialamatkan untuk Mukuro. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan juga malu. Menatap wajah Mukuro dengan tatapan kesal dan juga marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Wajahmu... Karena wajahmu manis aku ingin menciummu Kyouya..." Mukuro tersenyum dan melihat Hibari yang hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya dengan kesal, "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

"..." Hanya bisa tetap diam dengan wajah yang benar-benar kesal dan marah, ia langsung berjalan mundur menajuhi Mukuro, "Jangan harap aku mau berbicara denganmu!" Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dan memunggungi Mukuro, berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Yah... Sepertinya aku ditolak..."

**...**

Hibari yang berlari kearah atas hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hingga akhirnya ia sampai diatap sekolah itu.

"..." Menutup pintu atap sekolah itu, ia hanya menatap kearah sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disana, Hibari memegangi dadanya yang terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Tidak... Aku tidak boleh..." Hibari terduduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Aku tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta..."

...

_Trrrr..._

Suara handphone itu membuatnya tersentak dan langsung membuatnya mengeluarkan handphone berwarna biru langit itu. Melihat kearah layar sejenak, ia langsung mengangkat handphonenya.

"Ya... Ada apa nii-sama...?"

_"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Kyouya?"_

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa... Bagaimana keadaan kakak di Italia...?"

_"Urusan di Italia masih lama, aku takut kalau kau akan tinggal sendiri lebih lama..."_

"Tidak apa-apa..." Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

_"Tidak, aku sudah menitipkan pada temanku... Yah, katanya akan ada yang menjagamu disana, walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa..."_ Suara disebrang sana tampak datar dan dingin.

"Huh? Seharusnya kakak tidak perlu sampai-"

_"Kyouya, kau tidak boleh-"_

_"_Baiklah Nii-sama, aku akan menurutinya..." Hibari hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan kepalanya didinding belakang, "Yah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas... Sampai jumpa Alaude nii..."

_"Hn..."_

**...**

Hibari berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah itu. Wajahnya masih memerah walaupun tidak semerah tadi. Berjalan kearah kelas dan menemukan Mukuro yang ada ditempat duduknya. Walhasil, wajahnya kembali memerah karena itu dan ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah Kyou-chan..." Mukuro tersenyum kearah Hibari walaupun ia tidak melihat Mukuro. Hibari hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Mukuro. Ia duduk begitu saja, dan membaca buku yang ada didepannya. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Jangan. Bicara. Padaku. Lagi...!" Hibari mendeathglare Mukuro yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Ayolah Kyou-chan..."

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan tidak menggubris Mukuro sama sekali.

"Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu ci-"

BUGH!

Dengan segera Hibari melempar sebuah buku Fisika setebal 30 cm kemuka Mukuro.

"Kyaaa, Mukuro-san!"

"Jangan coba-coba kau ungkit lagi masalah tadi..." Hibari mendeathglarenya dan tonfa sudah siap ditangannya. "Atau, kamikorosu..."

**...**

"Aku tidak suka kau diamkan, kau tahu itu bukan Mukuro...!" Laki-laki berambut biru yang mirip dengan Mukuro itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sejak kapan kau perduli aku diamkan atau tidak? Urusi saja pekerjaanmu, dan jangan urusi aku!" Mukuro sedikit membentak sang kakak dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang sekarang apa kau mau keluar atau tidak?" Laki-laki itu menyilangkan tangannya dan menyenderkan badannya di dinding.

"Tidak..."

"Baiklah..." Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menjauhi Mukuro.

"Spade-sama, tamu anda sudah datang..." Seorang pelayan langsung datang dan menundukkan kepalanya didepan Spade yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan kebawah sekarang..."

**...**

Spade yang turun kebawah berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggu disana.

"Sepertinya adikku belum bangun, jadi pelayanku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar..." Spade melihat kearah orang itu yang hanya mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti pelayan yang ada disana. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan kakakmu..." Spade hanya tertawa dan berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Dan kau mirip sekali dengan orang yang aku benci..." Perempuan itu hanya menjawabnya dengan dingin dan tidak menatap Spade.

**...**

Matahari sudah muncul walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Mukuro masih menggeliat ditempat tidurnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan melihatnya yang sedang tertidur.

"..." Menatap Mukuro yang ada dibalik selimut, ia mencoba untuk menyibakkan selimut pemuda itu. Terkejut dengan yang ia temukan, wujud mirip dengan nanas itu benar-benar ia tidak mungkin salah untuk melihat. Dengan perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mukuro dan ia menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan yang tertuju keperut Mukuro langsung dilayangkannya.

"GAAAH!" Dengan segera, Mukuro terbangun dan menatap perempuan yang ada didepannya, "Apa yang kau laku...kan... Kyouya?"

"..." Hibari yang sekarang duduk diatasnya hanya diam dan menatap Mukuro. Tangannya bergerak mendekati wajah Mukuro, membuat yang bersangkutan shock dan tidak bisa bergerak. Mendekat kembali, dan...

"Aduh!" Mukuro memegangi kepalanya yang dijambak tepat dibagian nanasnya #uhuk maksudnya dibagian atasnya.

"Ternyata benar kau ya..." Hibari hanya bisa berkata seakan-akan ia melihat hantu nanas berwarna biru tadi. "...benar juga, tidak ada yang memiliki rambut nanas sepertimu..." Seakan-akan tidak pernah melakukan apapun, Hibari melompat kebawah tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Pantas saja mirip..."

"T-Tunggu Kyou-chan kenapa kau ada disi-" Mukuro yang masih terkejut melihat perempuan yang 'sepertinya' ia sukai itu menarik tangan perempuan itu tanpa sadar. Membuat Hibari terjungkal dan sekarang posisi mereka Hibari berada diatas Mukuro yang berbaring kembali. Dan catatan, jarak mereka hanya 30cm sekarang.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama turun Muku-" Spade yang seakan membuat suasana menjadi lebih kacau membuka pintu dan melihat posisi mereka yang 'menjanjikan' itu hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka.

"Mfufufu~ sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian... Silahkan lanjutkan..." Spade hanya tertawa pelan dan menutup pintu kamar Mukuro lagi.

...

Hibari masih mematung karena keadaan itu. Sementara Mukuro menatap Hibari dengan semburat merah dipipinya yang sepertinya tidak ia sadari.

"Mau melanjutkan keadaan seperti ini?"

BUGH!

Dan sekali lagi tonfa melayang kearah pipi Mukuro, dan dengan segera Hibari keluar dari kamar itu dalam keadaan sngat kesal, tetapi wajahnya memerah.

**...**

"Aku serius, kenapa kau bisa berada dirumahku?" Mukuro yang berjalan kesekolah bersama dengan Hibari (tentunya karena dipaksa oleh Spade) mencoba untuk mengorek informasi kenapa Hibari bisa ada dirumahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada kakakmu?" Hibari hanya berjalan lebih cepat dan tidak menghiraukan Mukuro yang sepertinya masih akan menanyakan hal lain lagi.

...

Tetapi pada kenyataannya hanya kesunyian yang didapatkan Hibari. Dengan perlahan ia berhenti dan menengok kearah Mukuro.

"Kau manis sekali Kyou-chan~" Wajah Mukuro langsung berada diradius kurang dari satu meter dan membuatnya terpental kembali sejauh 10m.

"Jangan sekali-kali mendekatiku dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter, atau kamikorosu..."

**...**

"...-kun...Mukuro-kun?" Mukuro yang sedang melamun langsung tersadar dan melihat kearah depannya. Seorang Hibari Kyouya yang tersenyum kearahnya dan memanggil namanya. Mukuro tersenyum kearahnya, membuat 'Hibari' memerah wajahnya melihat Mukuro.

"A-ada apa Mukuro-kun?" Ketika melihat kearah kearah depannya lagi, yang ia lihat hanyalah siswi sekolah lainnya, dan penglihatannya tadi hanyalah bayangannya saja.

"ARGH!" Mukuro mengacak-acak rambut (nanas)nya dan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"M-Mukuro-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Mukuro tersenyum kearah siswi itu tetapi ia menghela nafas sekali lagi. _"Sial... Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih..."_

"Ingin berlatih lagi?"

"Tentu saja..." Mukuro tersenyum dan berdiri sambil menepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

**...**

Hibari tampak sedang berada diberanda kamarnya yang ada dirumah Mukuro. Menatap kearah atas, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas sekolahnya, sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bandul berwarna hitam dengan beberapa titik seperti bintang.

...

Menghela nafas panjang, ia hanya menggenggamnya dengan erat. Melihat sesuatu terbang kearahnya, seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning itu bertengger dibahu Hibari.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku Hibird?" Hibari tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang burung.

CKLEK!

"Kyou-chan, kau-" Mukuro yang niat awalnya ingin mengajak Hibari untuk makan diluar terdiam ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Hibari tersenyum lembut dengan rambut yang tertiup angin dan juga matanya yang disinari cahaya matahari. "...cantik..."

BUGH!

"O-ouch, bisakah kau sekali saja tidak memukulku ketika kita bertemu?" Mukuro memegangi perutnya ketika Hibari langsung memukul perut pemuda itu.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak merayuku ketika kau bertemu denganku...?" Hibari masih menatap Mukuro dengan tonfa siaga ditangannya. "Itu. Sangat. Mengganggu..."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mengatakanmu cantik?" Mukuro berdiri dan membenahi bajunya. "Karena memang kenyataannya kau benar-benar cantik jika tersenyum..."

"Katakan aku cantik, kamikorosu..."

"Kau perempuan yang aneh, tidak ingin dikatakan cantik ataupun manis..." Mukuro hanya terkekeh geli mendengar Hibari.

"Kalau kau tahu aku aneh, kenapa kau malah mendekatiku?"

"Karena aku suka dengan wanita aneh itu..." Mukuro tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kedekat Hibari. Memegang dagu Hibari, ia mengangkat sedikit kepala Hibari hingga mendekati wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu... Kyouya..."

...

Hibari yang sekarang ini mati-matian menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah hanya bisa menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan dingin. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

"..." Mukuro yang menyadari wajah merah Hibari hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Hibari. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sasarannya meleset dan menuju ketelinga Hibari, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Kyou~ya~?" Mukuro mengatakan itu dengan nada menggoda dan dengan 'kufufufu' yang menjadi Trademarknya. Dan dapat dipastikan sekarang Hibari tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat memerah itu.

"Dasar. Nanas. Mesum!" Hibari menghantamkan tonfanya ketubuh Mukuro membuat sang empu terlontar keluar sejauh 20m. "Jangan harap aku akan mendekatimu lebih dari 20m!" Hibari sedikit berteriak karena saat ini Mukuro sudah berada dibawah karena 'diantar' oleh tonfa Hibari.

**...**

"Ano..." Salah seorang siswi berambut cokelat yang kita sebut saja Sawada Tsunayoshi melihat Mukuro yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu. Bangku yang seharusnya berada dibelakang Hibari saat itu sudah terpental jauh sejauh 20meter. "Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi, aku tidak apa-apa..." Mukuro hanya tertawa meresponnya. "Sepertinya Kyouya-chan yang marah padaku..." Jawab Mukuro sambil memegangi pipinya yang untuk kesekian kalinya 'dicium' oleh tonfa milik Hibari. "Lalu, bagaimana kau sudah menghafal dialognya?"

"B-Belum, aku tidak pandai dalam dialog inggris..." Tsuna adalah pemeran pengganti Juliet yang seharusnya diperankan oleh Hibari.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja..." Mukuro hanya tersenyum kearah Tsuna saja.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan..." Hibari berjalan keluar dari kelas itu dan membuka pintunya.

"Sampai bertemu dirumah Kyouya~"

...

"Dirumah?" Tsuna tampak shock dan membatu mendengar itu. Apa benar yang ia dengar kalau Mukuro mengatakan 'dirumah'? Kalau iya berarti...

"Kau tinggal bersamanya Mukuro-san?"

"Begitulah, aku dan Kyouya memang tinggal satu rumah..." Mukuro seakan-akan tidak mengerti bahaya serangan gosip setelah ini hanya mengiyakan dan menatap kearah siswi itu.

"Ah, tetapi tentu saja bukan berdua..." Mukuro mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Tsuna. "Ada beberapa pelayan kakakku yang tinggal disana..."

"Oh..."

TRING!

Melihat sesuatu yang terpantul cahaya matahari, Mukuro melihat kearah meja Hibari, menatap sebuah kalung berliontin yang dilihat Hibari diberanda kamarnya.

"Ini..."

**...**

Hibari mencoba untuk berjalan dan menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, walaupun hanya sebentar ia bisa terbebas dari nanas mesum itu. Membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, ia menatap langit yang kala itu mendung dan hujan deras. Untung saja ia sudah sampai sebelum hujan turun, karena ia paling benci dengan hujan dan juga gelap.

"Ah, kalung..." Hibari sering menggunakan kalung itu jika ia ketakutan atau sedih. Dengan segera, ia mencarinya di jas sekolah, tas, dan disemua tempat. Tetapi tidak ada disana...

"Dimana..." Hibari mencoba untuk mengingat dimana kalung itu berada. Dan ia menarik satu kesimpulan jika ia pasti menjatuhkannya disekolah. Dengan segera ia mengambil payung dan segera berlari kearah sekolah.

**...**

"Hah... Hujan..." Mukuro menatap kearah langit dan sedang berdiri didepan jendela beranda. Hujan semakin deras dan Mukuro tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu hujan berhenti.

"Hm?" Mukuro menatap kearah Hibari yang berlari diluar dengan menggunakan payung berwarna biru. "Apa yang ia lakukan diluar...?" Dan dengan segera Mukuro berlari menghampirinya.

**...**

"Sepertinya ada disini..." Hibari tampak sedang mencari sesuatu dikelas yang sudah sepi itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan tentu saja tidak ada orang yang berada dikelas malam-malam seperti ini. Dan lagipula besok adalah hari minggu, jadi semua pulang lebih awal.

CTAR!

Hujan semakin deras dan juga tampaknya sebentar lagi badai akan datang. Hibari yang memang takut akan hujan mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mencari kembali kalung yang ia miliki. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar.

ZRASH!

Hujan disertai angin badai (entah kenapa gw ngakak nulis ini ==") datang dan membuat Hibari hanya terduduk dan menutup telinga dan matanya.

"Nii-sama..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kelas itu dan mendekati Hibari. Ia menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Hibari tersentak.

"Kyouya...?" Sebelum melihat laki-laki itu, Hibari sudah bergerak dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Yang bersangkutanpun hanya bisa terdiam, shock, dan hanya bisa membiarkan Hibari yang sekarang memeluknya dengan keadaan tubuh yang gemetar.

**...**

Cio : Kyouya OOC! Kyouya OOC!

Kiri : Mukuro juga kok =="

Cio : Mau kaya gimana lagi... Gw klo g, g ada ide buat ngelanjutinnya =w=" disini Kyouya itu takut hujan, petir, dan sejenisnya, gelap juga o.o;; #tonfa'ed

Kiri : oke, oke...

Cio : nah, gimana ceritanya? Silahkan di review xD dan ini balasan reviewnya~

**Rst : **Cpet banget kawin xD sabar aja ntar liat dia kawin ga xD

**Hikichii : **Iya, dia Spade kok OwO;;

**CCloveRuki : **Makasih xD dah izin sama Amano-sama kok #tapibohong #plak

**LuiseMeyrink : **bisa dilihat disini dipukul dimana (saja) xD

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan : **masih belum tahu tapi ada kemungkinan death chara #kabur

**Rouvrir Fleur : **Yukina... Siapa? O_O;; #malahgatau

**TetsuHideyoshi : **ini dia apdetnya xD

**CeKoCie9BL39s4K : **boleh OwO;; panggil nama aye pake apa aja gpp kok~ ano... Yukina siapa ya? O_O;;

**Su Zuna Ame : **Yang pasti cengo, nosebleed, sambil motret-motret xD #bah!

**Rakafuku : **ini dia xD

**Nakyo hibasawa : **iya xD salah tulis #plak

**bhiblu21 : **Spade dong~ #fging


End file.
